Say Those Three Little Words! Please
by AliceVSpero
Summary: Lisanna is back and she has completely changed. She is awful to Lucy so after a big fight, Natsu takes Lucy on a job. but will new feelings arise? What will happen when they return from the job and what will happen in the near future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my fairies! Here is my newest Nalu story! Ready?**

**Say Those Three Little Words! Please?**

(Lucy POV)

I walk through the guild doors and it's as crazy as ever. Erza is yelling, at Natsu and Gray while they fight and it's incredibly loud. I smile, _home sweet home_ I think. I walk to my friends and as soon as I go to sit down guess who takes my place? Lisanna. She turns to me.

"Oh did you wanna sit here Lucy?" She asks in a mocking tone. I laugh.

"Haha no that's alright! You got here first!" I say. I try really hard to be nice to her. I mean she did just come back from Edolas. I take the seat next to her and say, "Lisanna, tell me about when you and Natsu were kids! I'm absolutely dying to know!"

"What's it to you? It's not like you were there." She snaps.

"You're right, I wasn't but I wanna know!" I say with a smile. She glares at me.

"What? You think because I was gone you can just replace me? Well guess what? I'm back so you can run back to your dad and just buy some more of your pathetic keys." She retorts. The whole guild hall goes silent. My eyes begin to water. I look up Natsu and Gray were about to say something but Erza had put up her arm to silently say, "No let her deal with it." Natsu looked pained. I wipe my eyes.

"Haha! Well I can't do that when my fathers' dead. I guess no one told you did they? But no matter!" I say. Lisanna slams her fist on the table.

"Shut up! You can't hide behind a smile all the time!" She yelled.

"Then how will I be brave for the ones I care about?" I say my smile widening. The next five seconds turned into a blur. Lisanna's hand came up and as it came toward me her hand was then grabbed and then she was slapped.

"Lisanna. What the hell? How dare you try to lay even a finger on Lucy." A boy's voice growled.

"Na-Natsu? Why did you slap me?" Lisanna's said her hand on the red mark on her face.

"Lisanna? Are you alright?" I gasped.

"Shut up you bitch! Leave me alone!" She screamed. She slapped my hand away. She then bolted out the Guild doors.

"I should talk to her." I say. A hand is put onto my shoulder. "Mira?" I look up.

"No, I will." She said. I've never seen her like this. Mira's face was like ice. I watch her as she follows after Lisanna.

"What have I ever done to her?! I try to be nice I really do but she asks like she hates me! Why!?" I say.

"She probably feels threatened. From her eyes she probably thinks we all replaced her." Erza says. "Please Lucy; this is not your fault."

"I know." I say quietly. "I'm just gonna go home."

"Lucy wait!" Happy called after me. I ignore him. I walk out of the guild halls and walk home. I walk into my house and I flop onto my bed. I feel empty like no one wants me to be here anymore. I tear up. Tears start to fall down my cheeks. My tears are hot. I begin to cry harder and harder. Then there's a knock on my door. I walk to get it.

"Oh so you used the door this time haha." I smile my tears are still on my face and I blush. It's Natsu.

"Yea." He says looking away. "Thought you could use a friend right now."

"Aww you're sweet but I'm ok really!" I say with a smile.

"Is that why you're crying?" He asks.

"Oh you can tell?" I ask.

"Yea your face is soaked." He says smirking. He begins playing with his scarf.

"Well we can't stand here in the doorway all day. Want some tea?" I ask wiping my face.

"Sure." He says with a smirk. I walk to the kitchen and start making some tea. "You know Lisanna came back from her little tantrum a little while ago."

"Oh really? Well I hope she feels better." I say while I pour hot water into two teacups.

"You are really something Luce." He says.

"I guess." I say handing him his tea. I sit down next to him.

"So, Luce why don't we take a job like the old days." He asks.

"What do you mean, 'like the old days'?" I ask.

"A job me and you!" He says smiling.

"Alright!" I say winking. We slap hands.

"Thanks for the tea Luce! Oh and don't forget to pack!" He says giving me a thumbs up.

"Sure thing!" I say as he closes the door. I sigh _a job just me and Natsu? This is gonna be interesting._ "Who knows? I might fall in love with him!" I say out loud laughing. "Yea me and Natsu! Like that'll ever happen!" I flop onto my bed and stare up at my ceiling. "Hmm me and Natsu huh? Would he even go for a girl like me?" I blush "Oh Mavis. Lucy don't start thinking about stupid stuff like that!" I smile "But it was nice having him come over to check on me." I hug a decorative heart pillow close to my chest. I close my eyes. I fall asleep and dream about me and Natsu on our next mission. I imagine him looking deep into my eyes. I imagine him then getting closer and closer to my face and then.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"Oh, it was just a dream." I say. It's morning and my face is hot. I pat my face. "Stop thinking like that Lucy! Otherwise you really will fall for him!" My heart is pounding. Then there is a knocking at the door.

"Yo Lucy did ya pack yet?" a voice calls through the door.

"Na-Natsu!" I run to the door and open it. He has a backpack and he runs his hand through his salmon hair. "Umm no-no I didn't pack. Sorry!" I say embarrassed.

"It's alright I will wait. Just pack we gotta catch the train in an hour." He says. He looks nauseated.

"Oh Natsu we haven't even gotten to the station and your already sick!" I say giggling and walking to the closet to grab a small back pack.

"Yea I guess." He says sitting on the couch. I start packing.

"How long are we gonna be?" I ask.

"Probably about two weeks." He says.

"TWO WEEKS?!" I practically shout.

"Yea but we can do it! We are perfect partners!" He says.

"Ya really think so?" I ask zipping up my backpack.

"Yup! So let's go!" He says excitedly. I pull my backpack over my shoulder.

"Alright!" I say high fiving Natsu.

**How's the first chapter? I hope you all love it!**

**Review and favorite!**

_**~Alice!**_


	2. Update

**Hi guys, so some stuff happened and I wasn't able to update sorry bout that. Second chapter is coming soon. I would like you guys to get more people reading the story if you don't mind. I've been upset and I feel awful. Thanks for all your support. Update soon!**

**~Alice**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi fairies! I hope you liked the first chapter! I hope you like it! Thank you so much for your support when I was feeling upset! I love you all! I am now sick! X.X so here is the second chapter. **

**Say Those Three Little Words! Please? Chapter 2**

(Lucy POV)

Natsu and I walk out of my house and onto the street. I was carrying a small backpack and Natsu was carrying his usual backpack and sleeping bag. Natsu was wearing his usual attire and I was wearing a denim skirt and green V-neck tee shirt. "So you never told me anything about the job." I say.

"Oh, I thought I had." Natsu said his hands behind his head. "Well there is this guy and he is looking for someone. And when we find the person he is looking for, we have to bring her to him and he is gonna pay us." I looked at him.

"That's it?" I ask.

"Yup," He says "we have to take… a train." He says almost vomiting on the word train.

"Oh my God," I giggle playfully slapping his shoulder. "We aren't even close to the train station and you are already sick." He looks away all embarrassed and blushing.

"Yea well you would be sick to if your motion sickness was as bad as mine." He whines.

"Well see here where we don't see eye to eye," I wink. "I don't get motion sickness." Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Whatever." He says. We walk a little further in silence. I look up.

"Hey," I start.

"Hmm?" Natsu says looking at me.

"Where is Happy?" I ask. That's when it got weird. Natsu stopped and turned to me.

"I wanted to go on a job just me and you. Is that a problem?" He asked looking deep into my eyes. I feel my face get hot.

"Huh? Wait no its no problem I, I was just wondering." I say shakily.

"Good, let's keep going." Natsu turned around and continued walking. I stare at him mouth wide open as he continues to walk. I hurry to catch up with him. After a couple more minutes of walking we get to the train station.  
"Wow just in time." I say when we approached the train. I look at Natsu. He looked scared and vulnerable. "Natsu, everything ok?"

"HUH WHAT I'M FINE EVERYTHING IS A-OK HA HA HA HA HA!" He says a little too loudly.

"Uh huh, so let's get on!" I say about to board the train.

"Right." He says shyly. We get on and sit down. I sit near the window. Then in an instant, the train starts to move. "Oh no." Natsu says woozily.

"Huh Natsu? You need to lie down? I'll move to the one over there." I say pointing to the adjacent seat.

"Yea I'll lie down." He says groggily. But when I go to stand up Natsu lies down, his head on my lap.

"Oh Mavis, what am I gonna do with him?" I say aloud.

"Hay…It… it ain't…my fault.." He started looking up at me. I put my finger to my lips.

"Shut up moron. Just sleep. I'll take care of ya!" I say with a large smile. His eyes are wide and he starts to blush.

"Yea ok." He says with a small smile. I start stroking his salmon hair and I brush the back of my hand onto his cheek. His skin was so soft. And he was so peaceful when he slept. I look out my window. And lean my head against the train walls.

_Oh crap! Am I falling for Salamander?! _I think I close my eyes everything turns black. Then in the distance I hear a voice.

"Ma'am? Sir? Hello? The train has stopped it is time to get off the train." I open my eyes and I rub them. "Ma'am, please wake up your boyfriend." That makes me wake up completely.

"What?! No no he's not my boyfriend!" I say waving my hands and nodding my hand.

Then a sleepy voice says "No she is my girlfriend. Baby, carry me off the train." Even through the sleepy slurred words I could hear his maniacal smirk. I pinch his cheek.

"Well aren't you the best? Making a lady carry her lover? Isn't that the man's job?" I say sarcastically. He sits up and gives me an evil smile.

"Well if you insist!" He says laughing. He stands up and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. "Let's go sweetheart!" He walks off the train with me throwing a small hissy fit.

"Natsu put me down! I am not your girlfriend!" I say my face was burning.

"Aww stop blushing Luce! I was just kidding!" He says when we exit the train. He puts me down and grabs his stomach laughing. I roll my eyes.

"Yea, you're a freaking comedy genius." I say. Then it gets quiet. We stare at each other for a while. "Well, let's get going!" I say.

"Oh yea." He says. We start walking to the customers house and then Natsu says something.. non-Natsu like. "Do you ever think about it?"

"Huh? Think about what?" I ask.

"About getting into a relationship." He says dreamily.

"Well, yea all girls do." I say simply. He starts to get annoyed.

"No that's not really what I mean. I mean like getting into a relationship. With someone in the guild like Loke, or Gray?" he says.

"Well, until recently no." I say slowly. "And you?"

"Yea. To be honest for a really long time." He says. I look at him. He smiling and he's blushing.

"Oh really?" I say teasingly. "Who?" As soon as I say 'who' my smile fades. Did I really wanna know? Would I care who he liked? "Oh I know who. Never mind."

"What?! You do?!" He looked worried.

"Yea. Lisanna right?" I ask. He laughs. "What's so funny?!"

"Well someone in the guild yes. Lisanna? Nope! Someone is even more special to my heart." He says. He stops in front of a house. "Here we are! Let's go in!" He starts to walk into the yard and I grab his shirt.

"If we get the job done, will you tell me who?" I ask nervously. He smiles and gives me thumbs up.

"I'll do you one better. If we get the job done! I'll ask her to be my girlfriend. And you know what they say about dragons right?" he asks with an evil smirk.

"No, what?" I ask shyly. He comes close to my face and says

"They mate for life."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for your support the last couple of weeks. I'm feeling much better and I decided to write another chapter. So thank you for bearing with me! Here is the third chapter!**

**Say Those Three Little Words! Please?**

**(Lucy POV)**

_Great, the one guy I actual start to like will ask out the girl he likes all because of my big mouth! _I think angrily. _How stupid am I? Well, at least he pretended to be my boyfriend. Even if it was just to piss me off, _I smile. The more I thought of the little act Natsu pulled on the train, the more I fell for him. We walk up to a huge house and Natsu knocks on the door.

"Oh, guests, wonderful!" A voice from inside says. The door slowly opens and an old maid opens up. She was short and had grey hair. Her eyes looked at us full of wonder and joy. "Are you the folks from the Fairy Tail guild?" she asks us.

"Yes." Natsu says. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, and this is my comrade, Lucy Heartfilia." He says pointing at me. He turns and gives me a sly grin. I smile.

"It's very nice to meet you!" I say. The woman smiles.

"My name is Sara. I am the head maid here. Please, do come in." She gestures us inside and we walk in and our mouths drop open. "My master will be down shortly." She bows and walks up the stairs. The mansion was huge. It was almost as big as mine. Then before I knew it a young man around my age came down.

"Ah, Fairy Tail wizards, thank goodness you are here." He had blonde hair blue eyes and was as tall as Natsu. "Please sit, we will discuss the mission and payment." He gestured to a huge couch and we walked over and sat down. He sits down at the chair across from us. "My name is Garrett Holmes. I am the inheritor of a million dollar estate and it seems like I have the world. I did at one point. My girlfriend Layna Joules has gone missing about three months ago."

"What? Gone missing how?" I ask worried.

"Well, you see I'm not known around to be the nicest guy. I mean, politically and economically, I turn into a monster and I have a lot of enemies. You see, Layna was living here after our three year anniversary, and there have been many assassination threats against me because of difficult choices I've made in the past. I moved here around two years ago from the city hoping to settle down. But, the threats have become more violent and awful. The press is the worst, they would follow Layna and I everywhere. Layna is the most beautiful girl in this town ask anyone, so when we started dating, she would be threatened also." He says sadly.

"How did you two meet?" I ask.

"She was working at the bakery a couple blocks down there and when I went I fell in love. You see, her father is gravely ill and her mother passed away about seven years ago. She is all he has left and vice versa. So I would take care of him also. I gave them money for treatment and he has been getting better since." He explains.

"Tell us the last time you saw her." Natsu, who had been sitting quietly for some time, chimed in.

"Well, I was walking to the bakery to visit her when I heard some men trying to get with her. She was ignoring them and I kind of lost it when one of them tried to grab her arm. I ran over there and punched her attacker and they threatened to kill me and Layna and left. I waited until her shift was over and we went home. That night I heard a scream come from her room and when I got there." He paused a minute to wipe away his tears he had been holding back. "The window was open and she was gone." My hand was over my gapping mouth.

"Tch, those bastards," He mumbled.

"I have my suspicions of who it is. And I'm positive this was the tattoo on Layna's attacker." He handed me a picture of Layna and a picture of a scorpion and a snake intertwined. Layna had brown hair hazel eyes and was wearing a simple dress in the picture.

"Wait, you said that Layna disappeared three months ago, correct?" I ask.

"Yes, I don't know what to do anymore." Garrett said. I look at Natsu and he is staring at me. We nod.

"Sir, we will try our hardest to find Layna." I say. He looks up.

"Oh thank you! I will pay you 100,000 jewels when you find her." He says excitedly. He shows us out and we walk to the sidewalk.

"How do you suppose we do this?" I ask Natsu.

"Gimme the picture of the tattoo." I hand it to him. He stares at it. "I've seen this before."

"Really?"

"Yea, if I'm correct that is the stigma of a dark guild." He says grimly.

"What?!" I ask.

"Yea, let's go ask around." He suggests. After three pointless hours of no's, Natsu and I end up at a diner waiting for a clue as to where in the world this Layna chick is.

"What are we gonna do?" I whine. "Layna could be dead for all we know!" Natsu's head was on the table.

"Umm, excuse me are you two ready to order?" A waitress asks. She had blue hair and hazel eyes. Natsu perks up.

"No one more minute." Says Natsu. She walks away and I look at him.

"Umm Natsu?" I ask.

"It's Layna!" He says.

"What how did you know?" I ask. He gives me an evil grin.

"Before we left I snuck upstairs to use the bathroom and I ended up in a girls room. I realized it was Layna's because of a picture. I smelt something weird and I walked to her bed. I smelt around and familiarized myself with her scent and boom here she is." He says proudly.

"Wow." I say in awe. "Tha- no, you're incredible." He blushes and looks away.

"It was nothing." He says shyly. He motions for the waitress and when she comes over Natsu grabs her hair and tears off her blue wig uncovering brown hair. "Welcome back Layna." Natsu says. She looks at us. Her hazel eyes full of fear. She sits down next to me.

"Yes, I'm here. You have found me." She says. "I guess I should explain. It started a couple months ago. Garrett was busy doing work and I was bored. Every time I wanted to do something fun together it was either 'I'm busy' or 'Next time'. I was so sick of it. We began arguing and the more we argued the more distant I became. I owed my life to him because he saved my father's life, but he turned into a monster and he isn't the guy I met four years ago. So I climbed out my window and I got a job here after buying a wig."

"I understand, but it's time for you to either leave Garrett or stay with him." Natsu said. We leave the diner and head for Garrett's house with Layna. Garrett was on the lawn lying down and as we approached he stood up and gapped at us. We explained Layna's situation and he listened.

"Layna I-I am so sorry." He said embracing her. "I will change and I will be with you forever."  
"Oh Garrett!" She said tears rushing down her face.

"Thank you Natsu and Lucy here is your payment." He handed us an envelope and we thanked him. We left the two lovers and hurried our way to the train back home.


	5. Chapter 4

**OMG guys! I just finished my midterms today so here is a little thing to celebrate! Here is the fourth chapter!**

**Say Those Three Little Words! Please? chapter four**

(Lucy POV)

As Natsu and I walk towards the train station it begins to get awkward between us. There is an uncomfortable atmosphere between us. But, why is that? We were getting along so well and now neither of us has anything to say. As we get near the train station Natsu begins to look pale.

"Oh no," he says, his hand over his mouth. I sigh.

"C'mere." I take his hand and pull his arm around my neck supporting him. I then drag him onto the arriving train.

"You're… a good….friend…Luce…" He says slowly.

"Mmhmm" I say. I then realize his face is close to mine. He smells really good and his cheek is against my face. His skin was warm and soft. My heart flutters. I walk him to a train seat and sit next to him. He then lies down on my lap and looks up at me. I don't notice at first because I'm looking out the window. But when I look at him, he stares at me. There is a weird look in his eyes and his cheeks are a light pink. "What?" I ask him.

He looks away hiding under his scarf. "Oh um, nothing, just thinking about stuff."

"What type of stuff?" I ask. Then it hits me. _Oh no, the promise he made me! About asking the girl he likes out!_ I think. I guess I made a face because Natsu soon asked

"You ok?" I look down.

"Oh umm yea I'm fine!" I look away. He smiles. "Don't you dare think I forgot! Haven't you met me? I always keep my promises!"

"Oh yea the uh thing." I say. "So tell me who is the girl?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" He asked.

"Huh? What are you even talking about?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Lucy, think about it. The job was about love. I lied down on your lap on both train rides. And last but not least it's just me and you, not even Happy is here." He gives me a huge smile and puts his hand onto my cheek. "Luce it's you!" My eyes widen and my heart flutters.

"Me?" I ask I put my hand on his hand. "Why? What about Lisanna?"

"Lucy! Stop! Lisanna has been my friend ever since we were little. Now that's she's back she's terrible to you. Lisanna has nothing to do with how much I love you. Why do you even think I brought you to Fairy Tail. It was because I fell for you the moment I saw you. I want you to know that I won't let Lisanna ever be mean to you again. Fairy Tail is our family. Even if you just joined you're a big part of our family and I won't let anyone, not even Lisanna, hurt you ever again." He sits up and puts both hands on my face and makes me look at him.

"Ok. Natsu I-" Tears form in my eyes. As tears fall down my face he wipes them away with his thumb.

"It's ok now. Now that I'm here you don't have to be strong for everyone anymore. Now I can be the one who's strong for you. It's ok to let me be strong now. I'm here for you." He pulls me close to him. "I want you to be weak for once. Let me be your hero, k?"

"K." I say. "Can I.. Can I start now?" I ask, my eyes blinding me with my tears.

"Yea but that means your mine now." He says a smirk on his face.

"Ok." I say with a smile. I spent the whole train ride crying into Natsus' chest. Before I knew it we arrived at Magnolia. I was still crying when we stopped and he pulled apart. I almost screamed "NO YOU MORON!" but he then picked me up and said

"It's ok. If you still feeling like crying continue, I'm gonna carry you home." As he walks off the train my cries and sobs turn into shudders. Natsu carries me to my house and lies me in bed.

"You were wrong." I say quietly.

"Hmm? About what?" He asks.

"You say the job would have taken two or three weeks, but it only took a day." I say smiling.

"Oops well I guess your right!" He says. "I'm glad you're smiling!" He starts out the door but I grab his arm.

"No," I say so suddenly I even surprising myself. "Stay with me." He turns and he slowly gets into bed with me.

"I won't ever leave your side Lucy." He says. "Woah, you're freezing to the bone." He takes off his scarf and puts it on me. I touch it. It was warm. His arms around my chest and he snuggled into me. It felt…right. Then I fall asleep. When I wake up and I'm still wearing Natsu's scarf. I feel something next to me. It was warm. Oh yea. Natsu. "Hmm? Luce you up?"

"Yea why?" I ask quietly. I turn to him. He was running his hands through my hair and down the side of my face.  
"I uh.. I wanna make it official." He said his eyes drilling holes into mine.

"Make what official?" I ask putting my hand on his.

"Us." He says with extreme confidence. He hands me a black box. "I want you to have this." I open it with wonder.

"Oh. Oh my Mavis. Natsu. You really didn't have to." I gasp. In the box is a small bracelet. It's silver and there are two beads on it. One is a key with flames on it and a heart with flames on it. I put it on. "Natsu. It's gorgeous! I love it."

"Luce, every time you look at this remember, you're mine and no one else's. And always know I love you." He says blushing.

"I love you too Natsu." I say. Our eyes meet, and our heads get closer and closer. I feel his breath on my face and our noses touch. His lips touch mine and we kiss. We part a thousand hours later and when we do we giggle.

"Should we tell the guild?" He asks. I smirk.

"If you want, I mean what's the worst that could happen?" I ask.

"Exactly. So come on!" He says excitedly. He pulls me out of bed and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I laugh. We run to the guild hall and when we do we open the guild doors and everyone is doing their usual thing. We walk to the bar where Mira works. Mira, Gray, Juvia, Lisanna, Cana, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Elfman are there. We walk over, my bracelet shinning on my wrist and my hands intertwined with his. I forgot that I was still wearing Natsus' scarf so when we walked to the gang but as we got closer silence followed us. I started to get nervous.

"There is nothing to be worried about." Natsu says to me. I nod and I squeeze his hand.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Erza says with a smirk.

"Natsu you sly dog!" Gray says giving Natsu a high five.

"Well Gray, we made a promise. When are you gonna do it?" Natsu says with a smirk.

"Hay flame-for-brains I'll do it when I'm ready." Gray says embarrassed.

"Wow! Are you two dating?" Wendy says all excited like. Carla glares at her.

"Don't you go pushing into other people's business." Wendy looked up at us.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said nervously. Natsu smiles.

"No! Don't worry about it!" He pats Wendy's head and turns to me. "We are in looove!"

"Oh no, now you're starting to sound like Happy!" I joke.

"So are you guys like official?" Cana asks.

"Yea." I say blushing.

"Wait now that we are together I want to do something I have always wanted to do." Natsu says an evil grin on his face. He the picks me up and kisses me in front of everyone. Everyone laughs.

"I knew this would happen!" Mira said with a giggle.

"YEA NATSU YOU THE MAN!" Elfman shouts. Everyone is laughing and happy. I turn and Lisanna is staring at the cup in front of her.

"Lisanna are you ok?" I ask. She slowly stands up and turns.

"Lucy." Lisanna says. My face lightens up. Will we be friends now?

"Yea Lisanna?" I ask.

"I wanna fight you." She says. Her face is so psychotic I wanna cry.

"wha-What?" I ask. She gets really close to my face.

"We are gonna fight. If you win I will leave you and Natsu alone and I won't even look at you. But. But if I win. You will leave Natsu and the guild and never come back again. You won't replace me ever again! I'm gonna beat you-"

"ENOUGH!" A loud voice booms. Natsu? "LISANNA IF YOU WANT SOMEONE TO FIGHT, THEN FIGHT ME! IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON HER I WILL BURN YOU TO A CRISP!" He yells.

"WHY NATSU? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE A TRAMP LIKE HER? WHY DID YOU REPLACE ME? I'LL KILL HER! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE HER!" Lisanna screams back.

"Lisanna." A voice shouts. "Enough of this!" Master walks down the stairs to approach us. "If you really are a Fairy Tail member then stop this childish behavior. I do not tolerate this harassment. So stop this bullying or leave." The guild is silent.

"Lisanna. If you just get to know me, then maybe we can be friends. I don't want you to hate me. So maybe stop this silly fight." She grabs the glass and throws it at me. "Maybe…we can.. be…friends?" I say as the glass crashes onto my head. I then reach to my head. My face was dripping with blood and the world goes black. The last thing I remember is a bunch of people calling my name, a boy crying for my wellbeing and a girl screaming at Lisanna to get out.

I wake up in a hospital bed and Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Loke are standing next to me.

"Lucy!" Natsu says grabbing my hand. "are you ok?"

"Natsu give her some air. She just woke up." Erza said.

"Lucy, how are you feeling?" Loke walks next to my bed. "I sensed something bad and when I went through the gate you were on your way to the hospital."

"I'm fine really. But, you can't use your own magic to walk through the gate. You could get hurt." I say. He smiles and pushes up his glasses.

"She's gonna be fine. Worrying about other people before herself. You scored a great girl Natsu. I'm off." He then disappeared.

"Thank you Loke." I say. "What happened?" I bring my hands to my head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Lisanna threw a cup at you and it shattered onto your head." Erza said.

"You had to get 250 stitches." Gray said. "Tch, if we acted fast enough we could have pushed you out of the way."

"Guys, please don't blame yourselves." I say.

"Then don't blame yourself." Erza says. "Every time something between you and Lisanna happens you blame yourself. So we won't if you won't."

"Lisanna. What happened after the cup was thrown?" I ask.

"She was expelled." Natsu says quietly.

"What?" I ask.

_**To be continued**_


	6. Chapter 5

**I ****hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! I got today off so I decided to surprise everyone with another chapter when they got home! So here is the fifth chapter!**

**Say Those Three Little Words! Please chapter five!**

**(Lucy POV)**

WHAT?! My mind was racing. They couldn't kick her out! Lisanna just got back from Edolas! We were having parties for her just three weeks ago! Tears began to form in my eyes.

"Lucy." A sweet voice says. Natsu takes his hands and cups them around my face. He lifts my head and places his forehead against mine. "It's ok."

"What? Why?!" I ask. "Lisanna was just-"

"Stop defending her!" A voice chimes in. Gray comes over to Natsu and I. Natsu let's go of my head so I can look at him. "The guild has been allowing her actions to continue for weeks now. We all feel awful for not stopping her actions against you. Even Mira and Elfman are pissed. So we all had a meeting and took a vote. It was all for kicking out and none for keeping."

"Was expelling the only way?" I ask.

"Yes." A female voice says. Erza walks to the other side of the hospital bed. "There was something that happened recently that you don't remember. About a week ago-"

"Erza! Master said we weren't allowed to tell her. We had to let her remember on her own!" Gray practically shouted. Erza shot him a killer look that made him say, "But you're welcome to tell her if you want Ma'am." He then sat down in a chair and shuddered.

"About a week ago, we all went on a job and we brought along Lisanna. While we were on a mission she had taken your keys." Erza began.

"WHAT?! She took my keys?" I reached for my waist. "Oh no! Where are my keys!?" I began to shake.

"Luce it's ok, I grabbed them before we took you to the hospital." Natsu handed me my keys. I took them and held them close to my chest. I grabbed Natsu and pulled him to a close hug. He hugged me back.

Erza continued her story. "When we were fighting, you reached for your keys and realized they weren't there. Lisanna had run to the nearby river and threw them in. As you were running towards her, one of the enemies hit you with a powerful spell. He was almost as strong as me. That's why-" Erza clenched her fist. "I blame myself for that mission. You lost your memory that day. You can't remember anything for that day. Thankfully that's all you lost. You still remember stuff before then." I clenched my teeth and my fists.

"Who found my keys?" I ask.

"Juvia had been there and she found them." Gray said.

"Where is Juvia?" I ask.

"Waiting room." Gray says.

"Give her my thanks. But as for Lisanna, how dare she touch my keys." I spit.

"That's my love!" Natsu said. "Always looking out for anyone but herself." He gave me a peck on the cheek. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Lucy Heartphilia?" The doctor walks in.

"Yes?" I say.

"You have a slight concussion, but you should have fully recovered after three weeks. Until then, please refrain from any jobs. Also if you feel nauseous or have a migraine please take two of these a day." The doctor hands me a pill bottle.

"What are the side effects?" Natsu asks.

"You may have a lack of hunger and you can become extremely exhausted. Also you may have restless nights. So if you take them make sure to eat and rest." The doctor said.

"Alright." I say.

"Now I want to see you back her in a week and from there we can schedule small checkup appointments." The doctor says. "I expect you to have someone watching over you alright?"

"That'll be my job!" Natsu says with a grin. He puts his arm around me. "I always wanted to play Doctor!"

"Ok, so we just need to do a little paperwork and your free to go home. I want you in bed for the next four days and I will tell you next week where you stand on going out to the guild and going on jobs again." The doctor says.

"Thank you!" I say as the doctor says. A couple hours later the doctor came into my room with a wheelchair. Natsu and the doctor helped me into the wheelchair.

"If you want to go outside or visit the guild or even go for a walk, I want you to use this. But please, only get out of bed for an hour or two." The doctor said as he placed me in the chair.

Gray and Erza followed the doctor Natsu and I out to the waiting room. Master, Juvia, Elfman, Mira, Cana, Wendy, Carla, and Happy were there. When they saw Natsu pushing me in the wheel chair, they gasped.

"Juvia, I was informed that you were the one who found my keys? I wanted to thank you. You really are a true friend." I say with a smile.

"Juvia is sympathetic for you. Juvia wishes she could do something for her love-rival. Now Juvia is relieved that she can call you her friend, not her love-rival." Juvia says.

"Thank you all for your kind support and love!" I say.

"You know you don't have to thank us right? We just want to know something." Cana says. "What were you diagnosed with?"

"Concussion." I say.

"You must be exhausted my child. Natsu, take her home. It's time to stop hounding Lucy with questions and let her rest." Master says. He walks over to me. "Feel better."" He pats me on the head. Master lets everyone give me a hug and then orders Natsu to bring me home. He wheels me home and we talk and he makes me laugh. Natsu has this sense of humor that I never knew he had. It was pretty sexy. As we get to my house I realize that I was still in my clothes.

"Natsu, I'm going to get changed into something comfortable. And I want you to go to the kitchen and wait until I call you." I say. Maybe I should have said pajamams because Natsu turned bright red and said.

"WHAT?! You just got back from the hospital!"

"Natsu you moron, I meant pajamas.." I say putting my hand on my face. The color returned to Natsus' face.

"Oh yea of course that's what you meant. HAHA!" He then walked into the kitchen. I slowly got up and my legs felt like jelly. My dresser was pretty far but I thought I could get to it. I was wrong. As I got closer to the dresser my legs became weaker and weaker.

"Natsu!" I say but I was cut off. I collapsed onto the floor.

"Lucy!" Natsu came running into my room and picked me up. He lied me down onto the bed and said "Oh no, Luce are you ok? What hurts?"

"I'm fine I just was scared." He pulled me close and hugged me. He went into my dresser and grabbed pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

"Here I'll let you change." He walked out of the room and I changed sitting down. When I was done I said,

"Hey I'm done." Natsu walked in wearing pajama pants. "Where'd you get those?"

"I had them with me. Unfortunately I forgot a shirt." He said.

"I don't mind." I say as he climbs into bed with me. He cuddles up next to me. The warmth of his body radiating off of him to me. I close my eyes and slowly drift asleep. I wake up the next morning to the smell of eggs bacon and toast. Was Natsu.. Cooking?

"Morning Luce! I made you breakfast!" He brings me food and places it on my lap. I sit up. "I'm gonna feed you! Say Ahh!" He gives me a spoonful of food and I try to hold back laughter. I felt like I was a baby being fed food. I open my mouth and Natsu plops the food in. "How are you feeling? Any headaches." Natsu asks.

"Not at the moment no." I say.

"Ok! Well, how about today, we visit the guild hall! I'm sure everyone is excited to see how well you're doing." Natsu said.

"Ok that sounds good!" I say with a smile. Natsu grabs me some clothes and exits the room allowing me to get changed. I change and put my hair up. Natsu comes back in the room and opens the wheelchair and picks me up. Before he puts me in the chair he gives me a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Let's go!" He says and he begins pushing me out the door.


	7. Chapter 6

**Oh hello fairies! I want to thank you for all your reviews and follows! Guys I love it when you review! So review review review! It makes me smile when I read them! I love making you all happy! I am so glad you like the story! Here is the sixth chapter! Enjoy! **

_**XOXO ~Alice**_

**Chapter 6**

(Lucy POV)

Natsu pushes me towards the guild and we laugh and are talking. Then a thought came to my mind. "Hey Natsu?" I ask.

"Yea?" Natsu said.

"You said that Gray had to hold up his end of the bargain." I begin raising an eyebrow. He starts to laugh.

"Oh that! Well Gray and I made a deal that if one of us asks the girl we love out the other has to ask the girl he loves out too. And I was first, obviously. And now it's his turn." Natsu says.

"What? Really?" I ask. "Who is she!?"

"What you haven't figured that out yet?" Natsu says obviously. "It's Juvia." My mouth gapes open.

"Woah really?!" I say. "That's incredible! I always thought he wanted nothing to do with her!"

"No actually the complete opposite. He thinks the more she clings to him the hotter she is. He is actually quite attracted to her when she is like that. Yea I know how you feel. You would have never guessed that's what he was attracted to." He says surprised.

We arrive at the guild and he wheels me inside. As we go in, everyone runs up to me in tears. Questions like 'are you ok?' and 'how long are you gonna be in the wheelchair' etc. etc. My biggest fear was facing Elfman and Mira. Mira and Elfman came up to me and the sea of people hounding me then parted. The siblings walked towards me and Elfman was holding something.

"Lucy, understand that we are so sorry." Mira started.

"Mira came to me and we discussed it. We decided to kick Lisanna out of the guild and master put it to a vote. It was not your fault." Elfman said handing me the object in his hands. It was a bouquet of flowers.

"Lisanna is still living with us. We are very very mad at her but there is no need to worry she is safe." Mira said reading my face of worry.

"Mira.. Elfman… I am so sorry." I say tears forming at my eyes.

"No we are." Mira says. They give me a hug and the guild starts hounding me with questions again. After an hour or so Natsu looks at Gray.

"Dude do it!" Natsu says his arms around me.

"Tch, not in front of everyone." Gray says his face growing red.

"Gray-sama what is wrong? Are you sick?" Juvia asks putting her hands on his face.

"Tch, fine." Gray says grabbing Juvia's hands. "Juvia, you wanna go on a date?"

"Wow he's subtle." I say grinning and rolling my eyes.

"Gr- Gray-sama!" Juvia's face was red and her eyes were gleaming. She couldn't contain herself. She grabbed Grays head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"And neither is she." Natsu says to me. We laugh because when you're in the Fairy Tail guild, nothing is subtle.

"Luce let's get you home. Remember what the doctor said only an hour a day and its' been almost two!" Natsu says.

"Ok Dr. Natsu." I say jokingly. He pecks me on the cheek and rolls me out of the guild after a couple of minutes if goodbyes. As we leave I look up at Natsu, "Hey, let's get a vase for these beautiful flowers."

"Ok, sounds good!" We walk towards my house and I see a cute little shop. Natsu wheels me and we buy a small vase with a cute little purple design on it. We get home and we talk. I didn't notice it at first but when I looked at my wrist my bracelet was gone.

"Oh my- Natsu it's gone!" I say in a panic.

"What?" Natsu says franticly.

"The bracelet!" I say on the verge of tears.

"Wha-? Oh it's ok! I'll buy you a new one!" Natsu says.

"NO! It was special to me it was my reminder that I belong to you and only you!" I say tears rolling down my face. Natsu then went through my whole house and he couldn't find it.

"Luce, it's ok, really." Natsu says hugging me tightly. I was sobbing. I loved that bracelet. Natsu looks at the open window. Wait… Open?

"Did you open the window?" I ask.

"Nope." Natsu asks. His eyes widen. He goes through my house again. Throwing stuff and messing everything up. "Luce." He begins. "Your keys… Where are they?" My eyes widen.

"Oh no." I look down. I was still in the wheelchair. "Natsu, look under my bed for a safe." He does and looks down. He stands up slowly and refuses to look at me. "What is it?" I ask. "Natsu what does the safe look like?"

"It's open… and empty… and there are some letters…They are all burned…" He says angrily.

"Wha-what?" I was too shocked to even cry. The safe had emergency money, letters from my dad, and a necklace that had belonged to my mother.

"And.. it smells like Lisanna." He says so angrily I almost am too scared to talk to him.

"I am gonna find her…" Natsu says. He gives me a kiss and runs out of my room his fists ablaze.

"Wait, Natsu no!" I call after him. He was already too far away for him to hear me. I roll myself to bed and get into bed and cry. I wanted him to stay with me.

"Lucy?" a female voice knocks at my door. Levi? ""It's Levi, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, and Cana. Can we come in?"

I give them a muffled "Come in" and they all enter.

"Natsu has started a search group to find Lisanna and they said they won't come back until they find her. Even Elfman and Mira went." Erza said. I didn't know what to say all I could do was cry into the shoulders of my friends. I sob and sob and soon I fall asleep. I wake up and all my friends are cleaning and cooking.

"You guys, I love you all!" I say they all are surprised because I just woke up. They come over and give me a hug.

"Hey I know! What about we all have a sleepover until Natsu gets back! I can also cast a healing spell on you to help me get better quickly!" Wendy says.

"I would really appreciate that." I say quietly. They all continue what they were doing and when they finish we all play games and talk and laugh but the weight of my sadness never went away. Once I felt happy, my sadness came back. I try to hide it but my friends know that I wasn't truly happy.

"It's getting late, Lucy, why don't you go to sleep?" Erza says. They help me up and put me in bed. Wendy casts a healing spell and I slowly escape conciseness and slip into my dreams and sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my sweet fairies! Thank you so much for your support, follows, favorites, and reviews! It means so much to me! I love you all! Right now I am in Florida so I'm gonna make this next xhapter short and sweet! I would love to make it longer but I don't have that much time! I will update as soon as I get back to real civilization!**

**Say Those Three Little Words! Please?**

(Natsu POV)

I'm pacing the guilds floor back and forth waiting for Gildarts and Laxus to stop discussing whatever and to come with the search party to find Lisanna and get Lucy's stuff back.

"I'll come with you." Laxus said. "That Lucy chick is pretty hot." I grab Laxus by the shirt.

"If you lay one finger on her I will burn you to an ash." I snap.

"I'd like to see you try dragon breath." Laxus spits.

"Laxus, tensions are high right now so Natsu is a little on edge, stop pissing him off and help him." Gray says.

"Alright, I was just joking. I'll help find Lisanna." Laxus says patting my head and laughing.

"I'll come to I guess." Gildarts says. Everyone was ready. I watched as Alsak and Bisca kissed goodbye and as Alsak kissed his little girl. I was envious of them. I wanted a family like that to. I wanted a wife and a kid but does Lucy? She might but is it the right time to propose. A hand touches my shoulder.

"Do it when you find her stuff." I turn and Alsak, bisca, and their child were staring at me. Bisca was holding the little one and I pet the girls head and smile.

"I will!" I say.

"Natsu!" Happy calls to me and flies into my arms.

"You ready little guy?" I ask him.

"Aye sir!" He says. Then the search group calls out;

"Aye Sir" We all head out.

"Natsu where so we go first?" A voice from the crowd calls.

"The forest, I think I know where she might have gone." I call back. We run to the forest and sure enough it was still there. My comrades hide in the trees while I walk to the hut Lisanna and I built when we were kids. The orders where to wait until I gave a signal that meant she is resisting. I walk into the small hut and I see Lisanna. I sit down across from her and she looks up, eyes full of tears.

"Natsu?" Lisanna asks.

"Yea?" I ask.

"I'm sorry." She says hugging her knees.

"I know you are, but what you're doing now, is solving nothing." I say to her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Lisanna said. I begin to get angry.

"Lisanna this isn't about me and you know that." I say.

"Yea I know." She says.

"If you apologize to Lucy I'm so sure that she will forgive you." I suggest.

"I'll never apologize to that witch! She took you away from me!" She yelled.

"LISANNA SHE DID NOT TAKE ME AWAY FROM YOU! HOW CAN SHE TAKE SOMEYTHING THAT NEVER BELONGED TO YOU?!" I scream.

"How can you defend someone like her? She doesn't know you. She will never know you." She snapped.

"Well I guess that you don't know me then. Lisanna I came here to get Lucy's stuff back where is it?" I ask. I see a shimmer on Lisanna's wrist. "What's on your wrist?" I ask.

"Nothing" She says clutching her wrist. I grab it and see that it's the bracelet I gave Lucy. I take it off Lisanna's wrist.

"Lisanna, where is the rest of Lucy's stuff?" I ask. Lisanna points toward a corner of the hut and I see a lumpy sack and pick it up.

"Goodbye Lisanna." I say leaving the hut. I turn to say one last thing to her. "If you come to your senses and apologize to Lucy, Master might allow you back into the guild." I say this and leave. I signal for my comrades to leave the trees and go back to the guild. We arrive at the guild and I tell everyone what happened. They all send me to Lucy's and Happy flies me over there. We go through the window and then I remember something important. I make Happy fly somewhere special. I get flowers and put a little black box into the middle of those flowers. We fly to Lucy's and some of the girls from the girls are there. I see Wendy say something and point to me. Lucy walks to the window and opens it. I fly in with Happy. He puts me down and I give Lucy a peck on the lips. The girls all made a funny "OOOOOO" sound.

"I have a surprise for you Lucy!" I say giving her the brown sack. I have the flowers behind my back. Lucy takes the sack and opens it.

"Oh my, Natsu you found my stuff?" She says almost crying.

"Yea and I found something else." I hand her the bracelet. She begins to cry, puts it on, and I hold her close. "Shh shh it's ok." I say stroking her hair with my free hand. "Lucy" I say pulling back. I get down on one knee and hand her the flowers. She covers her mouth with her hands.

"Natsu, oh my- what?" She says taking the flowers. She pulls out the little black box and opens it.

"Lucy, Will you marry me?" I ask her holding her hands while they held the little black box. He friends freaking out behind me.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Lucy says. She grabs me and kisses me hard.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my loves! I want you to know that since I was not in my regular home, my creative juices were not flowing. But I want you to know that I am going to end this series soon. BUT it's not over just yet! The next series will be another Nalu story but with a Trigun twist! It's called Cyclone and let's just say it's gonna be BADASS! I AM SO EXCITED TO START IT YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Thanks for your reviews follows and favorites! I love you all! Please review! It makes me smile ! Here is chapter 8!**

**Chapter 8: Say Those Three Words! Please?**

**(Lucy POV)**

Was it too soon to say yes? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. We will never know. But I know one thing for sure. Natsu was the one for me. I love him and he loved me. He would never have asked me to marry him if he didn't love me and I wouldn't have said yes. And one thing replayed in my head. "Dragons mate for life". If that was true then I had to put my faith in Natsu. I trusted him and I knew he trusted me. As Natsu slides the ring onto my finger my heart throbs. To think, through it all, I'm the one he chooses to live the rest of his life with me. My ring was gorgeous and it was…. Well.. Me. It was a gold band and the ring held a small diamond. It wasn't small but also not obnoxiously big. Natsu stood up and we looked at each other. He kissed me slowly and I kissed him back. As our kisses became hungrier, they became longer, wetter, and harder. We didn't care that our friends were watching we ignored their squeals of excitement. When we parted our friends practically threw Natsu across the room to get close to me. They grabbed my hand and each touched and caressed my new wedding ring. I laughed as Natsu complained about not being close to me. He was ignored. Then all of a sudden a rush of red hair shoved everyone to the side.

"LUCY! WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME!" Erza boomed.

"I-I couldn't, it just happened." I say nervously.

"Well from here on out, I will take charge. I am going to be your wedding planner!" Erza said. "Natsu and Lucy leave everything in my hands."

"Erza leaving you in charge will-" Natsu started. Erza gave him a look tthat could kill. "Be a wonderful privilege" Natsu finished. Erza smiled

"I'm glad you agree" She said, she turns to me. "We are gonna have a summer wedding and it'll be at the Cathedral."

"We?" I ask. "I thought I was the one getting married." Erza ignored me.

"Oh I have so much to do! We need to get a dress, book a party, book the ceremony.." Erza babbled on and on. Natsu walked over to me.

"Are you sure you want her to do this?" Natsu whispers.

"Well she might be so obsessed with this we might get her to do this for free!" I whisper.

"Girls!" Erza turns to the girls. "We will make this the best wedding ever."

"AYE SIR!" They all saluted her. They run off to do Mavis knows what. Natsu and I look at each other.

"What do we do now?" I ask/

"I don't know. I didn't think I was gonna get that far." He says smiling. He pats my head. I giggle and tackle him to the floor. We lay there cuddling in each other arms.

"Luce. Was it to soon?" Natsu asks.

"No." I say. "I love you. I would have said yes even after you gave me the bracelet." He blushes. "There's no need to blush! We are gonna say that a lot now aren't we?" I giggle. He kisses me.

"Yea I guess so." He says. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

I wake up but when I do I realize Natsu isn't there and I'm not in my house.

"Wha? Huh?" I gasp.

"Oh good your awake!" Erza says. She carries a clipboard and I look down. Am I in my pajamas?

"Erza where are we?" I ask.

"We are in a bridal shop." She says calmly.

"HUH?!" I say. "And Natsu?"

"He is shopping for a suit." She says.

"VOLENTARILY?!" I shout.

"Not really." She says slyly. "But don't worry about it now! Levy, Canna, Juvia, and Wendy are here looking for dresses."

"Uh huh." I say.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy sings. She runs over to me with a white dress. "Try this one on." I take it from her. It's a short one with flowers across the top. They form an off the shoulder sleeve. I walk into the dressing room and put it on. I walk out and the five girls are waiting for me. They all hold dresses for me. I stand in front of them.

"Luce you look great!" Cana squeals.

"It's too short!" Erza says. They all nod. Wendy hands me another dress. I change and walk towards them. This one is a strapless dress with little beads on the bottom half. IT was cute but very itchy.

"It's itchy." I say. Wendy looks like she's about to cry. "But it's adorable!" Wendy smiles and claps her hands.

"Here, Juvia found this and she wants you to wear this." Juvia hands me it. And I change.

I walk into the changing room and put it on. This is it. This is my wedding dress. It has spaghetti straps and it's a V-neck. The bottom is white flames. Long flames. They are tipped at the bottom. And it's an amazing dress. I love it. I walk out and the girls mouths drop wide open. They all clap.

"This is it." Erza says. "Cashier! Wrap it up we will take this!"

**Next week: Natsu's suit! Review follow and favorite**

**Alice 3**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello all! I want you all to know that I love you all! Thank you so much for your support! This has been my most successful work! If you guys read last week, I've started a brand new story! I really want to post it! I am really proud of it and it's ten times better than this one! So this story is sadly… coming to a close. I am so so so sorry! So I want you all to keep your eyes peeled for my next story. It's called "Cyclone". It's a Fairy Tail love story with a "Trigun" twist. Here is the last chapter of "Say Those Three Little Words! Please?" ~Alice**

(Natsu POV)

"UHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGG I'm so boooooooorreeed!" I whine.

"Natsu, we have direct orders from Erza to get you a suit for your wedding." Gray says.

"Yea I know but I didn't know that this was gonna be sooooo lame" I say flipping through suits that look the same. Black and white. Like a penguin.

"Hey it's not like you're the only one suffering" Laxus said.

"Yea I've got more important stuff to do." Gildarts groaned.

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOUR DOIN ANYTHING!" I screamed. They were both sitting in comfortable chairs. Loke and Gray and I were the only ones doing anything productive. I think Erza sent them to keep me in the shop.

"Here try this on." Loke says handing me a suit.

"Uhg fine." I take it from him and try it on.

"Nice." Gray says.

"It's a suit. Just a plain black suit. Let's get it." Laxus says.

"Fine." I change back into my clothes and we buy the suit. We leave the store. And walk back to the guild. When we get to the guild I go to a table and take a nap.

(Lucy POV)

Three months later here we are. I stand in front of the mirror and brush my hair back.

"You nervous?" Erza asks.

"No." I say with a smile.

"I have a surprise for you." Erza says. Master walks in with tears down his face.

"Master? Are you alright?" I ask.

"Yes my child." Master says wiping his face. I kneel down and give him a hug.

"Lucy, Master is gonna walk with you." Erza says with a smile.

"What?" I say tears forming at my eyes.

"Luce don't cry. It'll mess up your make-up." Erza says.

"I won't." I say.

"Lu-chan… It's time." Levy walks into the room and gives me a hug.

"Good Luck!" Erza says following Levy out the room. I kneel down and Master pulls my veil over my face. I hold a bouquet in one hand and Masters hand in the other hand. We walk out and towards a big door and music gets louder as we get closer. The doors open and we walk down the aisle. My heart races as we get closer. I walk next to Natsu and he pulls my veil.

"You look beautiful." Natsu whispers.

"Thank you. Your suit is very fancy." I whisper back winking. We turn to the priest. And he starts talking.

"You may now exchange your rings." The priest says. Natsu slips on a ring and kisses my hand. I slip on his hand and I put his hand on my cheek.

"Natsu, do you take Lucy Heartphilia to be your wedded wife?" The priest asks.

"I do." Natsu says.

"Lucy, do you take Natsu to be your wedded husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." I say.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest says. Natsu dips me and kisses. The people watching stand up and clap.

The ceremony ends and we are at the party. We laugh, dance, cry, and eat. Then Erza stands up and clinks her glass.

"Natsu and Lucy. Congrats! We all love you and we wanna show you how much we love you. SO we made this. Hit it. The lights go done and an image pops up.

"LU-CHAN! I love you! You're one of my best friends and I'm so happy you found love!" Levy says she disappears and turns into another guild member. Each one compliments Natsu and me and wishes us luck for our future happiness. I rest my head on Natsus' shoulder and he kisses my head. The clip ends and everyone claps. Erza stands up.

"Well we hope you liked that and here is the tape." She walks over to me and hands me a tape and I give her a hug. I stand up.

"Thank you all. You have supported me ever since I entered the guild. From the death of my father to the tears I shed, because I'm a little baby!" I say jokingly. "Anyway, thank you for all your support! I love you all and I hope you all are having fun an-"

"We will be here for only an hour longer because we got some _business_ to do tonight." Natsu says winking.

"No that's disgusting we are gonna be here for more than one hour don't worry." I say playfully shoving Natsu. He kisses me on the cheek and sits down.

"Anyway, thank you for coming and anyway have fun!" I say sitting down. Then two hours pass and then the DJ says,

"Now, the newlywed couple is gonna give us a dance!"

"HUH?!" I say. I turn to Natsu he smiles and practically drags me down to the dance floor. He puts his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. "Natsu I don't think I can do this."  
"Just look at me and nothing else." He says. I look at him in the eyes. It was like looking into an abyss of color and wonder. I blush and I want to look away but I can't. He had me locked into a passionate gaze. And I was afraid of myself for not caring. It was like a wave of heat in my body and it felt nice. The song ended and I was upset when it did. Everyone clapped. Then the music began again and Natsu and I were torn apart. I danced with almost all the guild members. Soon the night was coming to a close and the DJ turned off the music and called up Master.

"Lucy, my child first off congratulations on your marriage, I would like you to know something. Natsu came to me for my blessing to marry you. I know I can't replace your deceased father, but I can sure be one for you. You are my child and therefore my blessing goes to you. May Mavis watch over you and your future family for the rest of your lives." Master came over to Natsu and I and hugged us both.

"Thank you." I whisper into Master's ear. Natsu and I leave the party after hugging each one of our guests. We leave the party and get into the limousine. I'll leave the rest of the ride to our honeymoon hotel to your imagination.

**Prologue **

In time Lucy and Natsu had 3 children. Two girls named Anna and Izzy and one boy named Luke. Over time Natsu became the Master of Fairy Tail and life goes on. Juvia and Gray get married also. They have two children, twins, Brina and Max. Levi and Gajeel also get married and have one child named Anastasia. Lisanna is admitted back in the guild. Her and Lucy become friendly with each other. She begins to date Bixslow. Mira and Laxus also marry and have a little boy named Samuel. Evergreen and Elfman have a child named Evan. Fairy Tail lives on forever.


End file.
